Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore
by Selphie451
Summary: -One-Shot- Le dernier combat ne devait concerner que Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Ron et Hermione refusent d'abandonner leur meilleur ami... RonXHermione


_Attention, élement important du Tome 5 !_

_Voilà un petit one-shot pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite de Even though. C'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais bon Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Kiss !_

* * *

**Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...**

"Tue-moi !"

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux et serra plus fort sa baguette.

Il n'avait pas le choix… il devait le faire…

Le Survivant leva sa baguette alors que Ron lui souriait.

"Allez… vas-y… !L'encouragea-t-il. Tue-moi !"

"Harry ! Non !"S'écria Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui prit la main:

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry ! C'est ton meilleur ami !"

"C'est mon pire ennemi ! Riposta-t-il. C'est notre ennemi, Hermione ! Je dois le faire !"

"Non… non je t'en prie… souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je l'aime…"

Harry la dévisagea en secouant la tête:

"Quoi…?"

"Je l'aime, Harry… je t'en supplie… ne fais pas ça… sanglota-t-elle. Il doit y avoir une autre solution… je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça…"

Harry la regarda, confus. Que faire ? Ils étaient en danger…

"Il va nous tuer…" chuchota-t-il en baissant légèrement le bras.

"Non… non !On le laissera pas faire !Harry ! Que dira Molly ? Que diront ses frères ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça…"

"On change d'avis, Potter ?" Ricana Ron toujours les bras écarté, attendant le sort mortel.

"Je… Hermione… ?" Appela-t-il, perdu.

"Tu n'es pas un meurtrier…"

"Il voudrait que je le fasse…" murmura Harry.

"Je me fou de ce qu'il voudrait ! S'écria Hermione, des larmes de colère et de peur coulant sur ses joues. Moi, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros, Harry ! On parle de la vie de Ron !"

"Je sais… mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Je perd patience…" déclara soudain Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, sa baguette à la main.

"Allez-vous en…" murmura-t-elle.

Ron lui sourit:

"Je t'aime, Hermione."

La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot:

"Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit… vous n'êtes pas lui… Vous n'êtes pas Ron…RON ! Reviens…"

"Tu ne m'aimes plus ?" Ajouta-t-il d'un air peiné, les yeux brillant d'une lueur assassine.

Hermione poussa un cri de désespoir.

"Arrêtez !"

"Je t'ai toujours aimé…"continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Non… Arrêtez !"

"Hermione, ne reste pas là !" Ordonna Harry.

"Il a raison, tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas rester là…" susurra Ron.

"Stupefix !" S'écria-t-elle.

Mais d'un simple geste de la main, il dévia le sort, souriant d'un air amusé.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Voyons, Hermione… tu es bien meilleure que ça…"

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux embués par les larmes et sentit soudain Harry qui l'attrapait par le bras pour l'obliger à reculer.

C'était ridicule… s'il avait voulu les tuer il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps… mais il voulait s'amuser avec eux… rien de plus…

"Lâche-moi… demanda-t-elle soudain en se détachant d'Harry. Je vais le tuer…"

"Hermione, ça suffit ! Tu ne peux rien contre lui ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le vaincre !J'ai une chance de le tuer maintenant ! On aura peut-être pas deux fois cette opportunité !"

"Mais… et Ron…?"

"Reste-là… murmura-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son ennemi de toujours. Je vais en finir avec ça…"

"Harry…" gémit-elle.

"Fais-moi confiance…".

Il s'avança vers Ron et le regarda dans les yeux, fixant Voldemort avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

"Laissez-le. Et tuez-moi."

"Harry ! Non !"

Ron sourit.

"Les humains…Vous êtes tellement stupides… dit-il. Où serait l'intérêt ? Je n'ai pas attendu 17 ans pour une victoire aussi facile… je veux t'affronter, Potter… Mais si j'ai bien compris, tu ne le feras pas tant que je suis dans ce corps… tu es bien aussi faible que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…"

Il regarda Harry et haussa les épaules.

"Très bien. Je n'ai plus besoin de ce traître de Weasley, à présent…."

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son torse en souriant toujours à Harry.

"Dis adieu à Weasley, Potter ! Déclara-t-il. Avada…"

"NON !" Hurla Hermione.

"ENDOLORIS !"

Le corps de Ron s'effondra sur le sol, secoué de spasme, hurlant de douleur.

Hermione regarda Harry, dont la baguette était pointé sur le rouquin.

"C'était le seul moyen…" murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Voldemort quitta aussitôt le corps de Ron et se tourna vers Harry.

"C'était courageux, Potter. Stupide, mais courageux… je savais que cette haine était aussi en toi… je l'ai toujours su…"

"Ron !"

Hermione se précipita aux côtés du rouquin tandis que Voldemort fixait toujours Harry.

"Il est temps d'en finir…" dit-il.

"Oui… mais pas ici…"

Harry regarda une dernière fois ses deux meilleurs amis, soulagé de voir Ron ouvrir les yeux.

"Adieu…"

Il ferma les yeux et disparut dans un craquement sonore, immédiatement imité par son pire ennemi…

"Ron… Ron… " sanglota Hermione en serrant le rouquin dans ses bras.

"Hermione…" gémit-il.

"Ho bon sang, Ron… tu n'es qu'un crétin !"

Il sourit malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait les côtes et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre la jeune femme:

"Pardonne-moi…"

"J'ai eu si peur… murmura-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes. Ne refais jamais ça ! Jamais !"

Il acquiesça lentement et serra très fort la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne:

"Je t'aime… vraiment, tu sais… c'est la vérité…"

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

"Ne parle pas… conseilla-t-elle. Tu es encore faible… je vais t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste…"

"Où est Harry ?" Demanda soudain Ron en essayant de se redresser.

Il retomba lourdement dans les bras d'Hermione, le moindre muscle de son corps contracté par la douleur.

"Partis…murmura-t-elle, inquiète. Ne bouge pas…"

Elle serra Ron plus fort et ferma les yeux dans le but de transplaner mais il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras:

"Non… il faut qu'on aille aider Harry…"

"Ron, tu es blessé…" protesta-t-elle, inquiète.

"Ca va aller… mais il faut qu'on aille l'aider !"

Hermione le dévisagea longuement, sans savoir quoi faire. Il était blessé, mais déterminé…

"Ron…" gémit-elle.

"C'est ma faute… dit-il en baissant les yeux. Harry a fait ça pour me protéger… je dois l'aider… Je peux pas le laisser …"

"Alors j'irais seule…"

"Non ! C'est hors de question !" S'écria-t-il en se redressant, la douleur ayant à présent presque totalement disparue.

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Weasley soient aussi têtus ?

"Tu n'es pas en état, Ron !"

"C'est ma faute ! Je dois l'aider ! Je ne le laisserai pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas le laisser seul pour l'affronter ! Et je sais que tu le veux pas non plus…"

"Ron, je ne veux pas mourir… je ne veux pas que tu meures !"

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa soudain avec tendresse.

"Moi non plus… mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'Harry meurt… A nous trois, on peut le vaincre…"

"On ne sait même pas où ils sont, Ron…" murmura Hermione, se résignant peu à peu tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa main sur sa joue.

"Tu es une sorcière hors-pairs, non ?" Sourit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?" Interrogea-t-elle.

"Pense à Harry… en transplanant…. Pas un à un lieu, à Harry… juste à Harry…"

"Ca ne marchera jamais…" dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Bien sûr que si… Assura-t-il avec confiance. Tu peux le faire…"

Elle acquiesça et lui prit la main.

"D'accord… d'accord… d'accord…"

Il lui sourit pour l'encourager et elle ferma les yeux.

"Je t'aime, Ron…"

Et ils disparurent tous les deux.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut un tas de ruine… une ancienne maison visiblement. Il faisait sombre… la nuit était en train de tomber…

Elle serra la main de Ron, toujours dans la, et le sentit frissonner.

"Hermione…" appela-t-il dans un chuchotement.

"Quoi ?"

"Regarde… le nom de la rue…"

Hermione plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller de surprise.

"Godric's Hollow… mon dieu mais… c'est là que vivaient les parents de Harry !"

Ils sursautèrent soudain tous les deux en entendant un cri.

"Harry… murmura la jeune femme affolée. Harry !"

Elle se releva précipitamment et aida Ron à en faire de même avant de courir vers la voix de leur meilleur ami.

"Harry…"

Harry était effondré sur le sol. Voldemort s'élevait face à lui, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

"C'est la fin, Potter…"

"Harry !"

Le Survivant releva la tête, incrédule et secoua la tête:

"Non… Allez-vous en… Allez-vous en !"

Voldemort se mit à rire pendant que Ron et Hermione s'agenouillaient auprès de leur ami, blessé.

"Harry… gémit Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?" S'écria Harry avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

"On pouvait pas te laisser… protesta Ron en le prenant par le bras. Allez, lève-toi…"

"Non… non ,c'est trop tard… c'est fini…"

"Non ! Lève-toi ! Ordonna Ron. Lève-toi, Harry !"

"Toute cette amitié… tout cet amour… c'est écœurant ! Et c'est ça votre faiblesse… Vous allez mourir, ensemble… comme des idiots !"

Hermione et Ron parvinrent finalement à mettre Harry sur ses pieds pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Vous avez tort…" déclara soudain Ron en sortant sa baguette.

"Notre amour n'est pas notre faiblesse…" continua Hermione comme si elle lisait dans ses pensée en sortant la sienne.

Ils soutenaient Harry, chacun par un bras et se dressaient, tous les trois, contre leur pire ennemi.

"Accio baguette !" Lança Hermione.

Elle attrapa la baguette d'Harry et la lui mit doucement entre les mains en se forçant à sourire.

"Tous les trois… envers et contre tout… lui chuchota-t-elle. Même si ce doit être la dernière fois…"

Harry lui rendit son sourire, et se sentit regagner par cette douce folie qu'il avait presque oublié… l'espoir… Oui… ensemble, envers et contre tout…

"Il est notre force… murmura-t-il avec foi. Notre amour est notre force…"

D'un même geste ils pointèrent leur baguette sur Voldemort et lancèrent le sortilège mortel à l'unisson….

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _

_Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

« L'amour»Comprit Harry.

Et il sombra lui aussi dans les ténèbres…

* * *

"Harry… Harry ! Ouvre les yeux !

Le Survivant se redressa brusquement mais une main l'obligea à se recoucher.

"Ho doucement. Reste allongé encore un peu." Ordonna doucementla voix de Ron.

"Je ne vois rien…" se plaignit Harry en passant une main sur ses yeux.

Il entendit Hermione rire et sentit une main repousser quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

"C'est normal, dit-elle. Il fait nuit."

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on l'a…?"

"Oui… murmura Ron. C'est fini, Harry. Tu es vraiment… le Survivant maintenant…" ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.

Harry sourit et sentit ses yeux le brûler.

"Merci… "murmura-t-il.

Hermione serra la main de Ron dans la sienne et devina son sourire.

"Merci à toi, Harry…" Déclara Ron.

Aidé par ses deux amis, Harry parvint finalement à se lever, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Il allait lui falloir un moment pour récupérer…

"Ca va aller ?" Demanda Hermione, inquiète, à l'adresse de ses deux blessés.

"Oui…" répondirent-ils en chœur.

"Mais toi ? Tu crois… tu crois que tu vas pouvoir transplaner avec nous trois…?" Questionna Ron, soucieux.

La jeune femme l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de les serra tout les deux dans ses bras et de leur sourire tendrement:

"Rentrons à la maison…"

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit one-shot ! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas tué Harry ! lol Et puis, vous avez ainsi mon avis sur la question de la prophétie! Je pense que le pouvoir d'Harry n'est pas un pouvoir à proprement parlé, plutôt une force, et la plus grande force de Harry, ce sont ses amis et leur amour ! Erf, enfin voilà !Laissez-moi votre avis sur la fic et pourquoi pas sur la prophétie ! Gros bizous !Merci !_


End file.
